


[Podfic] Sirens

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies 2015 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If any mortal man shall hear your song and yet pass by, then that shall be the end of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sirens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Mis Prompt Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929495) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! For more Awesome Ladies Podfic check it out [here! ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)
> 
> This story is Chapter 35 in the story. :D

Siren

By: Samyazaz

 

8:53

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfics/%5bLes%20Miserables%5d%20Siren.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
